C'est La Vie
by violin09
Summary: A girl likes Mizuki! What is she to do?
1. The Dilemma

C'est La Vie Chapter 1

Summary: A girl likes Mizuki! What is she to do?

Mizuki stepped out of her 5th period class, heading out across the courtyard to lunch. Trailing closely behind her was Sano, her best friend, crush, and idol. She was chattering continuously about something to him. He just nodded like he understood and walked on, seeing the close approach of the cafeteria doors in front of them.

"Um, excuse me," a quiet voice interrupted Mizuki's chattering. "Are you Mizuki Ashiya?" A girl of about 16 was standing there nervously in a fitted St. Blossom Academy uniform (their sister school).

"You can go on ahead, Sano. I'll be there in just a minute." Mizuki gazed attentively at the girl ready for whatever she was about to say.

Sano shrugged and turned to walk into the lunchroom. He gazed back behind him. 'I hope she knows what she's doing,' he muttered to himself.

"Hi, um…Ashiyasan? I wanted to ask you something." She nervously fumbled with something behind her back.

"Would you…um, wouldyoubemyboyfriend?" She said this all in one breath while thrusting a box of chocolates out towards Mizuki.

A stunned Mizuki looked back at her. "What exactly did you just say?" she whispered, not daring to believe her ears.

"I asked…um…" she blushed a deep crimson and looked down at her feet. "Would you, I mean, would you be my boyfriend?"

Mizuki had forgotton for a moment that it was Valentine's Day. Girls were supposed to give chocolates to the boys they liked and wait for a response. She had been so preoccupied with thinking about whether she should wish Sano a happy Valentine's Day.

"Well, I…I don't know…um…"

"Here, just take these." The girl thrust the chocolates into her hands. "I really like you, and even if we don't end up being together, I wanted you to know that."

"I—I'll think about it, thanks." Mizuki smiled warmly at the girl to ease the tension.

"You will! Really!" The girl brightened up and seemed to spring to life. "Oh, and my name is Shiina Kano. Thanks, I'll see you around, Mizuki!" With that, she bounded off across the courtyard and was lost in the masses of students.

Mizuki stood, stunned, holding the box of chocolates. She slowly turned and waked inside the cafeteria, too bewildered to think.

"Hey, are you alright?" A concerned Sano had gotten up at the sign of zombie-like Mizuki and guided her into the seat next to him. "Mizuki! He shook her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Her face still had a stunned look on it, like she didn't quite know what had just happened.

Nakatsu turned towards her and put his arm, that was not occupied with shoveling food down his mouth, over her shoulders. "You OK? What's that you've got there, let me see!" he wrenched the box forcefully out of her hands. He ripped off the top and looked inside.

"Chocolates!" he yelled, earning himself more than one insane look. "Where'd you get these? You can't mean…"

Hey, thanks for reading everyone! This is my second Hana Kimi fanfic, I love the manga. Please review, even if you think it's bad or just to give some suggestions. I'll try to update regularly, so please remind me. Thanks!

Violingirl09


	2. Sano's Sorrows

C'est La Vie Chapter 2

Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I really was excited about this story! Midterms are over (yes!) and I have more free time to write. Read on!

Mizuki nodded.

Sano stood still, staring at her, mouth agape. He looked quickly toward the window, as if wondering if the girl was still there.

"That girl back there, she just asked me to be her boyfriend. It is Valentine's Day after all," she added quickly.

"So," a soft voice asked, "What did you say?" Sano stood there, with a troubled look on his face. All the rest of the gang stooped eating lunch and looked expectantly at Mizuki.

"I—I said," She took a deep breath. "I said I'd think about it," she added in a small voice, looking down at the floor.

Nanba burst in, "Way, to go! Ask her out!"

"Yeah!" a smiling Nakao added. 'Ha, ha! Now I'll have Nanba all to myself! (Evil grin)'

"Come on, Mizuki, this is your golden opportunity. Don't waste this chance, any other guy would have taken it!" "Yeah!" Noe added, to Sekime's response. Both were always looking for a girlfriend, and were deeply disappointed when other guys brushed off girls.

Nakatsu stared open-mouthed at her, until finally bursting into tears. "No! You can't, go out with me instead!" He was too mad to finish his lunch.

The only ones who were silent were Kayashima and Sano. Kayashima looked, knowingly, at Ashiya. 'Poor girl, I wish I could help her. She really doesn't want to go out with that girl.' He put a caring hand out and patted Mizuki on the shoulder. He mentally shook his head at Sano, sensing a deeper pain.

Sano stared at the opposite wall, thinking. 'Why can't she just stay out of trouble! Oh, god, I wish I were that girl, asking Mizuki out. What if Mizuki says yes, and her secret is exposed!' He banged his fist on the lunch table, causing Nakatsu's uneaten lunch to be upturned. Everyone stared at him.

"Sano, you alright? Your face is a little red." Mizuki looked concernedly at him with big, brown eyes.

He touched his face. It was hot; he had gotten embarrassed just thinking about her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go, I've left something in the dorm for Japanese next period. Come with me," he insisted, pulling Mizuki's sleeve.

She followed him, looking back and saying with an oh-so-fake smile, "Bye, see you in a little while."

Sano kept pulling, disregarding everyone else. Once they got to the dorm, he closed the door behind them and turned to face Mizuki. "What do you think you're doing? You can't go out with that girl!"

Mizuki was taken aback at his comment. "And why can't I? I can go out with whomever I want!" She stared defiantly at Sano.

He had momentarily (more like half an hour) forgotten that she wasn't supposed to be a girl. NOW he remembered this alarmingly important fact. "Uh…yeah…sorry," he said scratching the back of his head. "I don't know what I was talking about…oh, look, there's my Japanese notes, let's go!" He grabbed a random piece of paper from the desk and started walking briskly towards the door.

Mizuki saw what he had picked up. She caught his arm, saying, "Uh, Sano, that's my letter to Shizuki. Is there something else you wanted to tell me," she added softly, looking into his eyes.

Shizuki is her older brother, who knows that she is in a boy's school.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, there will be another episode out in a few days.

Thanks to **.yashamew** for that review, I love reviews! (It **did** have to happen)

Thanks to **Hotoami** for the other review. I didn't know that I'd gotten more sophisticated with my writing, although I did write the first few chapters of Watching about a year ago. I've been doing more writing this past year, maybe it helped! I'm going to try to write more and continue with all my stories (I also have a Pirates one).

Finally, thanks to **Akane Cross **for the last review. Glad you liked it!Mizuki is so sweet, I would want to be her friend if she was real. But, that happens when people are nice, guys (and girls) like them. So, this would have had to happen anyways!

Please review! As I said above, I LOVE reviews, even if they are just to say that you liked my story. It keeps me writing!

Thanks everyone, for reading!

Violingirl09


End file.
